Collapsing
by sophtiger
Summary: The maps in Transformice are breaking. Is it just an accident? Champsu and his tribe are attempting to repair the damage, but will the shadow behind this let them? He doesn't like to stand by watching them ruin his plan. He wants the cheese, and only for himself. Transformice is collapsing. Pros are no longer pros, only confused mice. Nobody will get cheese with HIM watching...
1. Chapter 1- Champsu's Idea

Collapsing

"The maps are getting laggier and laggier!" complained Champsu. Vamp nodded in agreement. "There's barely any that let you get to the cheese and back to the hole!"

Their friend, Chom, walked into the tribe house, which was decorated as a fancy Valentine's Day cafe.

"I haven't gotten ANY cheese today!" exclaimed the tiger-furred mouse, slamming his fist on the cafe table as he sat down in a fancy chair.

He gulped down his coffee, then wiped his mouth with a paw. "I can't take it! Transformice is collapsing!" He angrily stood and stormed out, Champsu and Vamp staring after him.

"At least this cafe hasn't broke," Vamp remarked. Champsu nodded and took a swig of his rootbeer.

Vamp sighed and shook his head. "Even the pros are having a hard time."

They both just sat there for a while, lost for words.

"We should save Transformice!" Champsu said suddenly, pounding his paw on the table, sending Vamp's tea rocketing out the open window.

Vamp glared at him. "And how, exactly?" he inquired, his plain brown fur prickling with annoyance. Champsu, the fox-furred mouse, shook his head. "I dunno," he muttered, eyes dulling.

They heard a door slam as the tribe leader walked in. "A disaster!" she yelled, waving her gray paws in the air. "Nobody has gotten cheese yet today in the Vanilla maps! The maps we trusted most of all!"

Champsu slammed down his empty rootbeer bottle. "We should try to fix them, like engineers," he said excitedly, leaning in. "We'd probably get cheese as a reward!" he hissed, glancing at them.

"I'm calling a tribe meeting!" shouted Octa, the tribe leader. She rushed out of the cafe with her paws thrown up in the air and her mouth open.

"Wow Champsu," remarked Vamp after a period of silence. "Great thinking."

Champsu nodded his thanks and glanced over at the doors of the cafe, where a swarm of mice were gathered. Octa pushed through the buzzing tribe with a key in hand. She quickly unlocked the door, allowing the whole tribe to burst in. "Oh no," muttered Champsu.

The mice rocketed in, breaking any valuable thing in their path. Soon they were settled at tables, where Octa had hurriedly pushed extra chairs.

Champsu turned in his seat to face Octa. The gray swirl-furred mouse stood on the cafe stage.

"Champsu came up with a fabulous idea," she announced, creating a commotion in the audience. She raised her paw and hushed them before continuing. "His idea is to repair the maps with tools," she chirped, her fur a mess. Octa looked worn out already.

The tribe twisted in their seats to look at Champsu with amazement. "Good job!" a mouse called out, by the voice presumably Chom.

Octa held her head up proudly. "Now let's get to it!" she shouted, hopping off of the stage with enthusiasm but also exhaustion. "No, No, Octa. You're going to bed," said Vamp, pushing through the crowd to reach the tired tribe leader.

Octa was too exhausted to refuse; she just nodded and slowly headed towards the stairs, which led to the bedrooms of the tribe members.

"I will take command, since it was my idea," yelled Champsu. The crowd buzzed with excitement, waiting for his instructions.

"Break into five groups!" he shouted, silencing the tribe.

They were soon broke into five groups, each raggedly gathered around five tables.

Vamp glanced around and soon joined a group.

"You," he pointed to Vamp's group. "Vamp will lead you to normal maps, where you will repair the problems."

"Now you," he turned to another cluster. "Chom will lead you to Bootcamp maps to repair the damage."

He twisted to face the third group, which was huddled at a corner table. "You will go to survivor maps, and the leader will be Tigpro," he said.

"The leader of you mice will be Radracer, and you will go to the racing maps," he announced to the fourth group. He then finally turned to the last group.

"The leader will be Vanily, and he will lead you to Vanilla maps. When you are finished with those, you will go on to tribe house maps."

"What about you?" asked a tiny mouse, a beginner.

"I'm going to monitor your progress," he said to the mouse boldly. The little mouse nodded and scuttled off to his group.

"Well, you better get started then!" Champsu yelled. The groups pushed through the doors hurriedly, excited to begin.

From the bushes a black mouse stood, an evil grin plastered on his face. In his paw was a tea cup. "If they try to fix it, I'll break them too," he growled through gritted teeth, the tea cup smashing as he tightened his grip. "They'll know to not interfere with MY plans."

* * *

Please review. What do you think of the first chapter?


	2. Chapter 2- Follow My Orders

Chapter Two

Chirp scampered along the shaking wood beam. He teetered cautiously at the edge, then turned to look back at his friend. Wait, where was Ben? He noticed a red splotch where his tiger-furred friend had been standing, and a piece of black fur.

Chirp hurried over to the other end. The wood beam was now tipping...

The brown mouse quickly hopped to the other side and jumped onto a stable grass platform that had the cheese on it. The wood was about to fall, and his friend was the shaman. Where was he?

Chirp decided to take the risk, and ran as fast as he could to the hole.

"ACK!" something gripped Chirp's throat from behind. The mouse fainted with shock as he was dragged away.

Leo quickly helped Cary put the broken platform back to it's normal spinning state. "Thanks," said the tan mouse, Cary.

"Let me tell you a secret," said Leo quietly, beckoning Cary over with his paw.

"What?" she asked, confused. "My friends are gone. Chirp and Ben, they were in a vanilla room last night and they aren't anywhere. I've searched for them, and they... vanished," whispered Leo, sorrow in his eyes.

Cary placed her paw on his brown shoulder softly. "I'm sure they're fine," she remarked gently. "Have you tried all of the maps?"

Leo shook his head. "Well, then after we're done repairing the last three maps, we can look," Cary whispered.

"Really? You'd help?" questioned Leo, cracking a smile.

"Of course."

Sash walked gloomily across the map, glancing around. "I hate repairing maps!" he spat angrily, his black fur bristling.

"You're like me..." a voice whispered. Sash spun, eyes wide. "Who are you?" he asked, looking around in confusion.

"I have no name," said the voice. Something poked Sash's shoulder. "Where are you?" he squealed, screwing his eyes shut fearfully.

"Don't be afraid. If you help me, I won't hurt you."

Sash's left eye fluttered open. "What do you need?" he inquired steadily.

"I need an assassin to do my dirty work for me," answered the dark and serious voice. Sash thought about it for a moment. "Fine..." he muttered.

A black-furred mouse, looking almost exactly like Sash, stepped out.

He had an eye-patch and a short but sharp knife held in his teeth by the hilt. It's black tip gleamed and Sash stepped back. "You'll need this," squeaked the mouse, handing him the knife. Sash accepted it and nodded.

"Put this on," the mouse commanded gruffly, shoving a black material at him. Upon further inspection, Sash noticed two holes. "My head?" he asked, confused. "Duh," growled the shadowy mouse.

Sash quickly pulled the material over his head, it fit snugly. "Like a mask," he whispered to himself. "Exactly," agreed his master.

"I'm hungry..." Sash mumbled, his eyes lingering on the big, tasty piece of cheese not five feet away. His instructor shoved him with force, knocking Sash onto the ground. He gasped as the knife fell from his grasp and cut his paw.

"Don't even try," the mouse hissed. "Now, I want you to kill two mice. They are trying to find their friends, who I have kept prisoner. I do not want any mice in the way of my plans. One is Leo, a bright tiger-furred male mouse. The other is Cary, a sandy kind of tan mouse. Leo often carries around a red lightsaber, while Cary has a red bandana tied around her neck," stated the shady mouse.

Sash nodded. "I'll have it done by tomorrow night," he said firmly, gripping the knife tightly in his sharp teeth. His mask flapped slightly in the breeze, and Sash batted at it with annoyance before bowing to his master.

"Farewell, my servant..." hushed the tall black mouse, already vanished into the night.

* * *

What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3- Kept Prisoner

Chapter Three

Chirp wriggled, snapping his teeth at his bonds, which were ropes. Ben stared at him sadly, not even attempting to escape. Chirp got a firm hold on a rope, and chewed. He spat out pieces of rope as he gnawed away at it, his teeth wearing away.

Ben's eyes widened and he started chewing on his ropes as well. Soon the rope that tied their paws together was free. Chirp and Ben instantly ripped off the piece of large tape covering their mouths. Chirp gasped.

"What happened in that map, Ben?" he stammered, pulling at rope that tied his hind-paws together. "Well.." Ben trailed off, eyes wandering around the dark, foul-smelling room. It was a small prison, with no windows, Only a barred door like you would see in a jail.

"What?" Chirp prodded, eyes wide.

"I was taken from behind by something furry, most likely a mouse. It's paws covered my mouth so I couldn't scream, and it sliced my fore-paw with it's knife before hitting my head with the hilt. After that I blacked out."

Chirp nodded. "We should go before that mouse comes back," he whimpered anxiously, eyes lingering on the barred door.

"We can't," Ben replied nervously, glancing at the door. "Well, we HAVE to! That mouse could be a killer, a murderer!" Chirp's eyes flared with anger and sorrow. "Come on, there HAS to be a way out."

Ben obliged, following Chirp to the door. He looked unconvinced, tapping a metal bar with a paw. "It's impossible," he sighed, but Chirp ignored him. First, the mouse kicked at a bar. "Ow!" he yelled, clutching a bruised hind-paw.

"We can't give up," he squeaked, gritting his teeth. He tried pushing a bar to the side, but that didn't help. "Let's eat that food the kidnapper brought us," Ben suggested, pointing at a small bowl of musty-smelling cheese. It looked green, and Chirp wrinkled his nose in disgust. "No way am I stooping to that level," he said, turning back to the door. "Wait..." he spun around, eyes flickering determinedly.

"I saw a patch of dirt in here, where the stone had broke or been removed," he stated as Ben stared at him.

He skipped happily to the dirt patch in a corner, where he began to dig hurriedly. Before he could even make a bit of a tunnel, they heard a metal door slam.

"The kidnapper, he must be here..." Ben breathed, flattening himself against the wall, as if he could turn invisible. "He's coming."

* * *

What did you think? Suspenseful? Scary? Review please! :) If you offer names I might use them in the story also. :)

-sophtiger


	4. Chapter 4- Identity

Chapter Four

Blackwave expertly scampered along the slippery ice surface, his paws thudding on the unmoving ground. As the mice spread out, the still ground started to tilt, just a bit. Blackwave swiped the cheese with his tail and dove into the mouse hole. He panted and watched from the hole as the ice ground quickly slid off the cloud ground and plummeted down, taking several clinging mice with it.

Four mice had entered after him, panting as they took the cheese off their backs. One waved to the others in farewell before excitedly racing towards a tunnel labeled "Shop".

Blackwave grinned as the mice praised him, holding out their cheese as an offering. He waved the offer away smugly, a smirk forming on his lips. He knew he was the best player in Transformice, so he had the right to show off, right?

He glanced at the two mice in front of him once more... wait. Two? One had vanished, a drop of red... blood... in it's place. Blackwave turned slowly, a look of horror on his pale face. There he was. The shadow that mice had been whispering about. Those rumors he had foolishly ignored.

"No cheese for you..." groaned the shadow gruffly, stretching out a black forepaw. Blackwave squealed with terrror, as did the other mice. "Heheheh.." the mouse grunted, his voice scratchy and loud. Blackwave attempted to back up, but the shadow grabbed his neck as quick as a flash.

"No," he boomed. The two other mice screeched and fled down random tunnels in fear. There was no mouse here to help him now.

"You stole from me..." growled the mouse in a low whisper, tightening his hold on Blackwave's throat. "I would never!" Blackwave squeaking, dropping his cheese and desperately pawing at the mouse's black paws, in hope of escape.

"You're not going anywhere... Blackwave."

Blackwave shuddered. "How- how do you know my name?" he stammered, eyes wide with fear. "You might remember me," said the mouse, leaning in, his breath hot on Blackwaves face.

"I'm Thejkb."

* * *

Spooky, huh? What do you think? Ooh, what did he steal from Blackwave? Review please! :)


End file.
